


Use me for your messy love

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Kink, Food Play, Kinktober 2019, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Sevro was messy. Always been and always will be. Victra just doesn’t mind.Kinktober Prompt: Food Play - Victra/Sevro





	Use me for your messy love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Food Play, so I hope it’s okay! It’s set during Morning Star!

Sevro was messy. Always been and always will be. He didn’t shower as often as he should, his hair never properly styled, beard skewed on his face from neglected shaving, room looking like a nuclear survival zone and wherever he sat was always littered with stuff. 

Worst of all was probably his table manners. Compared to other Golds, he had no desire to eat slowly, leave some food on his plate to show humility or use utensils properly. If he could, he would simply use his hands to stuff his mouth full. Some newer Howlers claimed to had seen him use nothing but his mouth, slobbering his entire face as he cleared his plate like a dog from a bowl. 

Surprising many, Victra never seemed to bat an eye at this behaviour. While she spent her time on her food the two would hold lasting conversations as she finished up, Sevro watching her from his long empty plate. The cafeteria emptied out, people retreating to the corridors and rooms, leaving the two alone by the table. 

By the time she had finished up, Victra had already removed her shirt and prompted Sevro to do the same. Reaching out to grab his hand, she dragged him closer. Taking the hint, Sevro hoisted himself up to sit on the table, pushing trays and plates away from behind him. Victra placed herself between his legs, the two already making out like sloppy, hormonal teenagers. Hands snaked up each other’s bodies, warm against their skin. 

Kicking off his boots, Sevro sighed with content as his deft fingers unbuttoned Victra’s pants. She shimmied them off her hips and stepped out of them before practically pouncing her boyfriend.

“You look like a wolf,” Victra stated with a smirk. She was on top of him, holding herself up by her right arm as the left hand snaked up Sevro’s neck. He chuckled and brought her down for a hungry kiss, tasting of chicken and whatever sauce was served along. 

“You love it.” It was a statement Victra couldn’t deny. She let her tongue clean him up in between kisses, lapping at his mouth only to dip inside occasionally. The kisses never tasted the same, only after hours of fucking and mouthing at each other to dilute the taste of dinner. It was almost addictive, never the same. 

A low moan built up in Sevro’s throat as his hands kneaded Victra’s breasts, trying to get some leverage as her tongue snaked up his neck. she was a pro, and by Jove was Sevro a lucky man. 

As Victra worked her mouth over his neck, leaving sweet hickies and shallow bite-marks along her trail, Sevro moaned and lost himself momentarily. One of his hands flung out and landed in a still-warm bowl to his right. Both of them snickering at his reaction, Victra eyed Sevro’s boney fingers as they went back to smear the bowl’s content down her front. 

Standing back for a second, Sevro launched up to lap up at the mess, one hand teasing over her nipple as the other held tight to her waist. Slowly, he descended down her torso, dipping his tongue into her navel to gain a moan in response. 

“Keep going,” she urged on, lightly pushing his head down towards her crotch. Eagerly he followed her lead, moaning himself as he tasted the tomato soup someone had left for them to play with. 

In one sweeping motion, Sevro stood up to switch their places. He watched as Victra scooted up the table, opening her legs welcomingly to Sevro’s mouth. Without hesitation he dove in, kissing her inner thighs all the way up to her cunt before lapping at her clit. Holding on to his hair, Victra let out a content moan. 

“Oh yes, good boy...” she egged him on, pressing his face to her body as if he had any intention to move away. His tongue dipper into her for a second only to back up and suck at her clitoris while working his tongue over it. 

She held him close, pressing his head between her thighs as the pleasure shot through her in waves. The animalistic nature of his movement were exhilarating, needy and carnal. She could easily lose herself to this. 

The pleasure built to a crescendo, her body shaking as he let his teeth barely touch her aching clit and an orgasm ripped through her. Gasping for air, she held him tight against her, grinding into his mouth as she milked her orgasm for all it was worth. When she fell slack against the table, Sevro let up for a second, pressing one last kiss to her before looking up and meeting Victra’s eyes, hooded with want. 

“Maybe we should do something about this?” A foot pressed ever so slightly against the tent in Sevro’s pants, a moan ripping out his throat. He nodded eagerly, resting his head against her thigh as he kissed her skin, whining slightly at the loss of touch when she moved her foot. With a smile, she had him rise up, standing up as she did so herself. “Let’s go somewhere more private, shall we?”

Oh, how Darrow came to regret choosing the room next to his best friend.


End file.
